tinyrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tegu Bastion
Tegu_Bastion_Level01.png|Level 1 Tegu_Bastion_Level02.png|Level 2 Tegu_Bastion_Level03.png|Level 3 Tegu_Bastion_Level04.png|Level 4 Tegu_Bastion_Level05.png|Level 5 Tegu_Bastion_Level06.png|Level 6 Tegu_Bastion_Level07.png|Level 7 Tegu_Bastion_Level08.png|Level 8 Tegu_Bastion_Level09.png|Level 9 Tegu_Bastion_Level10.png|Level 10 ---- *'Summary' **Bastions are bunker-like defensive buildings but do not directly attack enemy units. **Bastions are used to house defensive units that the player has assigned to stand guard over their realm. - See managing bastion section below for details. **A total of four Bastions can be built in a player's realm, depending on their Stronghold level. **When enemy units either move into the Bastion's sight range or they damage a building within the Bastion's sight range, the defensive units will disperse to retaliate against the enemy units (default functionality). ---- *'Upgrading' **'Bastions can be upgraded to a maximum of Level 10. **Bastions take up a grid size of 3x3 in the player's realm. The grid size of the building will never change as it gets upgraded. **A Bastion can still be used while it is being upgraded. ---- *'Managing a Bastion' **'Player taps the Bastion. **Player taps the "Units+" button. **Player sees screen with: ***Image and level of Bastion ***Icons for all unit types with a "+" and "-" buttons to add or subtract units. ***View recruits/queue ***How many individual units or warbands can be in the Bastion and how many are currently in it. ***Icons and numbers for all available units. **Bastions must be upgraded to unlock new units to recruit. **At any time, the player can remove any of the units they have recruited. ---- *'Advanced Gameplay SOON' **The player will have three strategic options to choose from (described below). **To enable the advanced gameplay the player will tap a Bastion to bring up the Bastion HUD options. Tapping the "Strategy" button will bring up the three different options. The currently selected option will be highlighted with its descriptive text above it. **When the player has tapped a different strategic option the highlight will change, the descriptive text will change and the icon on the "Strategy" button will change to match the one selected. **Which ever strategy is selected when the player clicks off of the Bastion will be the strategy that is set. There is no need for the player to press a save button. **There will be no cost to selecting or changing strategies. At any time the player can select the Bastion and then select another strategy. *'Strategy Options' **'Attack '''on site ***As described above, when enemy units are spawned the units will emerge and attack. ***Will follow enemy units everywhere on realm. **'Wait 'until attacked ***Selecting this option will have the units stay within the Bastion until enemy units are within the attack range then they will attack. ***Will follow enemy units everywhere on realm. **'Tether '''to Bastion ***When selected, the player's units will engage the enemy when within attack range of the Bastion but they will not follow the enemy units outside of the attack range. ***If/When enemy units pass the Bastion's sigh range the units will return into the Bastion ***When tapping on the tether option the player will see a sight radius ring around the Bastion. ***Ring would render on the ground layer in thew same manner as the player sees when deploying and controlling units. ----